Attack On Family
by LycoX
Summary: Instead of having her way with Oliver after drugging him, the Triad assassin known as China White sends him after his friends and family instead. (A what if? idea for What If? Making The Call)
1. Chapter 1

**Attack on Family**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is something that Naitch03 pretty much inspired during a review of his during What If? Making The Call when he thought China White was going to have Oliver attack his friends and family instead of the events that did happen.**

* * *

After knocking out her target and securing the thorn in her side, she had her men tie him to a chair while she took care of her injured hand. And suddenly had a far more wicked plan in mind for her guest while under the sweet influence of Vitura. Sure sleeping with him and getting pregnant with his child to later use against him had a large amount of appeal to it, but having him attack and possibly even kill his friends and family? That was quite possibly more appealing then what her first idea was. Once her hand was taken care of and she'd gone back for where the bow was dropped, she carried it to a nearby table and placed it down none too gently next to the quiver of arrows. The more she thought about her new idea the more it gave her a thrill of pleasure that made her shiver. "Its going to be wonderful to watch the news very soon." She told the unconscious man with a sadistic smile on her face.

Grabbing some smelling salts, she placed them under Oliver' nose and watched as he woke up with a groan. "Welcome back to the world Mr. Queen."

Her voice immediately caught his attention and he made to lunge at her with a growl but quickly realized he wasn't going anywhere. "The Hell!?" He shouted out as he struggled to get free.

"More like Heaven for me actually as its such a delight to have you in a state like this." And my was it giving her all sorts of naughty ideas that could be saved for later. Perhaps with Ben rather then the man before her…

"Its not gonna be much like Heaven once I get out of this and beat you to death." Snarled the former castaway and the woman knew that was no boast but wasn't concerned at all.

Instead she merely smiled at him and watched as he grew even angrier over her action. Reaching towards the table and grabbing a syringe, she then put it in his line of sight with that smile still in place on her face. "Do you know what this is Mr. Queen?"

"Something I'm going to be using to stab you in the heart with?"

She chuckled and then slapped him hard across the face, not because she was angered by what he'd said, but because he was at her mercy. "Humorous Mr. Queen, very humorous. But no, this my friend is filled with a good friend of mine by the name of Vitura."

China White watched as his eyes grew wide and he renewed his struggling once again. "Ah! I see you're familiar with the drug! That's good, that's very good. However, I've made a slight modification to the mixture that will allow you to remember _everything_ that you do while under its influence." The rather chilling smirk on her face greatly worried Oliver and he intensified his efforts to get free but to no avail.

As he struggled, the Triad assassin leaned over and jabbed the syringe's needle into his arm and injected its contents into the man who yelled out a rejection of it. Not that it would do him any good of course. The Vitura worked quickly and once she saw the glazed look appear in the man's eyes she felt very satisfied. Nodding to one of her men, Oliver was then untied but did not move a muscle. "Mr. Queen, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Who's will do you obey?" Her question made him look up at her with that glazed, blank look on his face.

"I obey your will."

She gave a nod of satisfaction to that and the fact the mixture of Vitura would last for eight hours would mean a lot could be accomplished since he wasn't doing anything strenuous that would burn out the drug from his system. "Do you know what I wish for you to do?"

"No, I await your orders." Drugged him may be waiting for that, but the man on the inside who was buried deep under the drug was definitely not waiting for that and was making it known loudly despite the fact no one could hear him!

"Its simple my friend, I want you to attack every single member of your family and every person you call a friend and not hold back while doing so. Let no one stop you and if you feel it merits the need, kill any of them as well if they try to keep you from hurting anyone. Understood?" Ohh she was going to enjoy the aftermath and the knowledge that he would be a truly broken man from his actions. A man she would likely be able to twist further if she played her cards right.

Oliver nodded at her. "I understand."

"Good, now get up and begin your task." She ordered him and handed him his equipment as he stood up.

Once getting his gear on, he made his way out while leaving China White behind as she watched on with a very satisfied smile on her face. "Good hunting Mr. Queen." Remarked the woman glibly.

After getting into his vehicle, the drugged archer began his journey home as the order given to him by his mistress made it the most logical place to go too in order to begin the task given to him. However, as he made his way from the Glades, he came past the CNRI building and saw his ex Laurel coming out of it and talking with some other person and stopped the car before backing it up. Getting the quiver quickly back on since it hadn't exactly been comfortable to drive with it on, he got out quickly and prepared an arrow and began to walk over to his ex. "Laurel Lance, pain has come for you." The man called out and she looked his way and grew worried fast over having an arrow pointing her way.

"What!? Ollie! What the Hell are you doing!? You could hurt someone with that!" Had he finally snapped!?

"That is the point Laurel, as has been ordered." Ordered? What the Hell did that mean!?

"Ollie, just please put the bow down before someone gets hurt okay?" Tried the lawyer in a soothing voice since anger or fear likely would make things worse.

And worse did things become when a random bystander interfered and the girl watched as her ex brutally beat the man. Something that made her and her companion get the Hell out of dodge but not before getting her back window taken out by an arrow. "Another time perhaps." Muttered the archer and rushed towards his vehicle to get on home where pain and misery was waiting to be unleashed.

What he didn't know however is that Carly Diggle had been in the area and was already on the phone with her husband and informing him of the bizarre ass sight she'd just witnessed. Something that would give some warning for the former castaway's family thankfully.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Alright, so I had intended for this to be a one-shot but as I wrote this I began to realize this wasn't gonna work out like that. So instead this is gonna have a few chapters. Hope you'll all have enjoyed this first chapter and I hope to have something for you guys regarding War Zone Homecoming very soon! R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And as for the guest who made a request about angst and struggle, sorry but due to the powerful effect of the drug he's under that's not possible.**

* * *

Carly's call to Andy had gotten the man into action by doubling the security guards at the Queen Manor and informing everybody he could about what he'd been told. Naturally there was a heavy amount of skepticism from Thea that Oliver of all people would be firing arrows at Laurel of all people while Moira didn't want to believe what she'd been told and had refused to leave her home. Ted Grant was hurriedly making his way there as well to do what he could to help out as he thought the whole thing seemed funny to him while Maseo had a feeling he knew what the cause was and hoped like Hell he was wrong. Laurel likewise had already informed her father of what had gone down and the man had instantly been out the door and telling a few officers to come with him to bring in Oliver Queen. Tommy also had a fairly scary encounter while at a stop light and if he hadn't of looked to his left in time he'd be a very dead man and was flipping out like crazy over his best friend of all people trying to kill him!

That made him make a call to Thea who hadn't really had any idea of what was going on except that apparently Ollie had tried the same thing with Laurel. Something that only added to his flipping out and called up Laurel after he hung up with Thea and the lawyer quickly assured him she was fine if a little shook up after what her ex had done with an arrow of all things. Plus the rather brutal beat down of the poor guy who tried to stop him. Tommy knew from experience that his best friend could fight but to hear just how well he apparently could scared the crap out of him and was glad the other man hadn't gone that far in the fight they had awhile back in his apartment. The Merlyn Scion hoped that nobody else got as seriously hurt as the man who Oliver beat the Hell out of and that he was stopped before he did something he would regret.

By the time the drugged Oliver made it home, quite a few security guards were in the area and even patrolling the grounds. He'd have been there sooner but traffic had not been all that kind towards him and he'd nearly resorted to shooting arrows at various people to try and get things going but had kept from doing so as it likely wouldn't have done him any good. One poor soul from the security force met his end thanks to an arrow that quickly had the other guards pulling out their weapons and looking around cautiously as they moved outward to try and find where it had come from. One of them was luckily able to spot Oliver and started shooting at him when he rose up to fire off an arrow, only for the drugged archer to duck back down behind his car. Once the bullets stopped, Oliver stood up quickly and fired an arrow right at his shooter's chest and instantly downing him.

Which brought more gun shots his way and leaving for three panicked women inside the mansion. "What's happening out there!?" Cried out Moira in fear and feeling glad that Walter wasn't here for this as he was currently at the office. Though she strongly wished her daughter was as far from here as possible for her own safety even if she did still have trouble believing that her own son was the one being fired at after trying to kill Laurel of all people.

The Diggle brothers looked at one another before John gave Andy a nod and he went towards a window that had a good view of the front yard. And the former soldier witnessed one of the security guards going down after being hit by an arrow. Which made for a third to fall in that way and causing the man to curse softly to himself. The man then saw Oliver use one of the security guards' hand gun to get rid of the opposition and save on his arrows. "I'm goin' down stairs." He informed his brother who only nodded at him.

"Stay safe John." Andy told him as he left to head down to the front door and wait on Oliver and hopefully try and talk some sense into him.

Once getting down stairs and to the foyer where three more security guards were stationed, he stood in front of the little table that was a short distance away from the front doors and waited with his hands clasped for Oliver to come inside. And he didn't have long to wait either as five minutes later the former castaway himself came inside quietly so as not to possibly attract more attention to himself. Which John thought was a bit pointless to even be doing considering the noise he'd made outside would have drawn more than one guard to this location. "John Diggle." Oliver said quietly once he spotted him and if the former soldier wasn't wrong, there was a glazed look to the man's eyes.

 _Has he been drugged?_ That would be the only logical reason for why he was doing this.

"Oliver." Responded Diggle with a nod.

"I strongly advise for you to remove yourself from my sight before you are injured."

"Can't do that man. I've got people important to you to protect." And important to himself as well.

"Then it is your own funeral John Diggle."

And with that, he lunged at John and the two began to trade blows and the fight was by no means an easy one to witness as both fought as hard as they could. Dents and holes were left in the walls and at one point John was flipped over on to the small table that came apart due to his weight and then felt a whole Hell of a lot of pain as the arm that Oliver had grabbed was then broken. A loud scream could be heard from him as he rolled off the broken table and tried to get back up but a quick kick from Oliver to his face kept that from happening and it also served to knock him out as well. "Be grateful I don't kill you here and now." Informed Oliver to the downed man before going on his way.

As he made his way further into the house and took care of more resistance, he would soon find himself up stairs after checking various areas in the down stairs area. "Come out from wherever you're hiding and face your death." He called out with his voice raised as he went down a hallway.

Footsteps could be heard from behind him and the drugged archer stopped and nodded in satisfaction that his request had been granted. "Partner, I'm gonna need ya ter stand down." Came the unmistakable voice of one Ted Grant.

His voice made the man frown in annoyance before turning around to face him. "I'm afraid I can't do that Ted. But how about you walk away from here before you wind up like the others who've tried to stop me?"

The glazed look in his friend's eyes bothered the boxer and he promised to have a good word or two with whoever drugged his buddy after this was settled. "Can't do dat buddy. Da state yer in is something ah can't ignore."

His words annoyed Oliver and instead of responding back, he quickly loaded an arrow and fired it at him. Only for Ted to dodge it and then try and rush him with a spear. Something that actually worked and sent the two to the ground and it wasn't long before the two were rolling on the ground trading blows while Andy watched it all happen through a slight opening of the door to the bedroom he, Moira, Thea, and Raisa were inside. The Diggle brother thought it might be a good idea to get the heck out of dodge while Ted kept Oliver distracted. Closing the door softly and giving the women his full attention. "Ladies, while Ted's keeping Oliver occupied, we're gonna sneak out of here alright?"

He got nods from the three and opening the door fully, he walked out and they weren't far behind and immediately headed in the direction of the hallway that wasn't occupied by the two fighters. Thea however had stayed behind to watch the fight in horrified shock as she could hardly believe how brutal her big brother was being! "Ollie!" She got out and had to back up a bit when he caught sight of her and made to come after her but was soon caught in a choke hold by Grant.

"Run girl!" Shouted Ted as he struggled to hold Oliver in place as he tried to fight the man's hold on him.

Not needing to be told twice, the girl hauled ass in the direction the other three had gone and prayed that Ollie could be stopped without getting seriously hurt. An elbow shot to the man's side caused him to let go of Oliver who then decked him and in return got a knee to the stomach that caused him to double over. "Ya had enough yet?"

Instead of responding, Oliver simply drove an arrow into the man's knee that caused him to scream out in pain and Oliver drove it in further by kicking at it and sending the man to his knees which only caused more pain thanks to the arrow. "I think the question is… Have _you_ had enough yet?"

"Not… Not by a long shot boy." Got out Grant before rushing him and pushing Oliver back a few steps.

This allowed an opportunity to strike at the man in two different ways, one being knee hits to the man's front and elbows to the man's back but Ted wouldn't let go at all. And in a surprise show of strength, Ted slammed Oliver on to his back by flipping him and it thankfully allowed him to get out of the hold the kid had him in. The effect had stunned Oliver and the boxer hoped it'd be enough to keep him there so that he could find something to tie him up with. But first he had to take out that damnedable arrow from his knee! One that had a piece of it snapped off after the landing from the flip slam. Grabbing it from one end, he started to pull it out and had to resist the urge to scream as it hurt like Hell! Thankfully it wasn't long before it was out much to the man's happiness. Looking at the bloodied object for a few seconds, he then threw it to the ground and limped off to find something suitable to tie up Oliver.

As he made his way down a hall, it wasn't long before he got attacked from behind by Oliver and causing more things to be wrecked in the process after they started up round two of their fight. A round that was short lived as Oliver managed to get the upper hand at one point and threw Ted out of a window. Sticking his head out the window, he witnessed the man fall to his death with a blank look on his face while on the inside the real Oliver was horrified by what had happened. Once he saw the man had hit the ground and had only one thing to say. "May Death welcome you with open arms." And walked away to find his family to send them on their way to Death's arms as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the first real casualty has occurred. Who will be next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Moira, Thea, Raisa, and Andy had all made their way out of the house as quickly as possible and just as they were making their way down the drive way in Andy's car with his unconcious brother, several police vehicles showed up. The Yamashiros Suburban also pulled up as well and it made the women briefly wonder why the heck they were even showing up now of all times. Coming to an abrupt stop, Andy got quickly got out and addressed the first person he could, which would turn out to be Detective Lance. "Look man, I need you guys to get out of the way so I can get them outta here alright?"

He would then wince along with Lance and several others after hearing a window breaking and worried what that meant. "Geez, the kid's really gone off the rails hasn't he?"

"Yeah, knocked out my brother, took out quite a few of the security guards, and last I saw, was fighting it out with Mr. Grant." That made the good Detective's eyebrows raise up as he honestly didn't expect someone like Oliver Queen to be that damn good at fighting!

"Looks like he's not just a billionaire playboy returned from the dead kind of guy now." Remarked Hilton off to the side as Lance snorted.

Maseo then came up to them with a grim expression on his face. "I can think of only one thing that would make Oliver do this against his own will."

Lance just looked at the man with disbelief written all across his features. "Yeah, he finally cracked is what happened. Nothing else to it."

The Japanese man gave him an annoyed look as the Detective's fellow officers prepared themselves for anything that could happen with the assailant. "There is a drug called Vitura that when used on someone, completely makes them their slave and often have no memory of it ever even happening. The Triad are known to use it when they do not wish to dirty their own hands."

Moira chose to make herself heard then and there. "Why would anyone use such a horrible thing like that on my son!?" Lance just groaned as he really didn't buy into this whole 'Vitura' garbage he'd just been told of while his partner made a call over it.

"Considering what happened to Thea recently, there is little doubt in my mind for why Oliver has been forced into doing this."

Moira paled considerably at that as she'd greatly feared she would lose her daughter if it hadn't of been for Oliver getting those herbs! "Alright, say someone from the Triad did drug the punk. Why him? Why not just hire somebody they know could do the job?"

Maseo looked to Lance once again and those within hearing distance was ready to hear what he had to say. "Why spend money on a killer when you can merely drug someone close to the ones needing killed?"

 _Crap, that makes sense damn it._ Groused Lance in his head.

Before more could be said however, one of the officers suddenly went down with an arrow being the cause. Forcing everybody but Andy to duck down as he got Thea, Raisa, and his knocked out brother out of the car and got them to where the police, Maseo, and Moira were ducking for cover. Despite having seen some of the carnage in her own home, Moira could still hardly believe her own son was the cause of it all! _I swear I will make the Triad pay if its the last thing I do!_

"HAND OVER THE WOMEN AND NONE OF YOU WILL BE HURT!" Called out Oliver across the distance.

 _Sorry to disappoint you Queen, but that's not gonna happen._ Thought Quentin as he pulled out his gun and getting horrified looks from the women.

"Detective, that is not necessary." Called out Maseo in a calm voice and Lance was of a highly different opinion.

"Oh its necessary alright, the punk's gone nuts and if he refuses to surrender we WILL have to put him down." Strangely enough, the thought of doing that wasn't something he really even liked.

A horrified gasp came from Moira and the woman was highly considering strangling the Hell out of Quentin for his words! "You can't do that! That's my brother!"

Lance looked at Thea who was very close to tears and it actually broke his heart. But he couldn't see any other option here if the kid refused to comply with their demands. Not saying anything to Thea, he slowly rosed up to see what the punk was doing and only seeing him stand there. Holstering his gun, he held up his hands to show he meant no harm and started coming towards him but making sure to keep a good distance from him while Hilton and his fellow officers looked on while wondering if the man had a plan. They all knew Lance's feelings about Oliver Queen and were worried how this was gonna play out. "I'm sorry, but I'm not handin' them over so why don't you hand yourself over instead?"

He got a blank look in return. "I have to decline your offer Detective Lance. Bring me the women or you will not like the consequences."

"Threatenin' an officer of the law is not a good decision ya know. Then again, you never were one for makin' good decisions so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Finished the man sarcastically and completely unaware that the Japanese man he'd spoken with moments ago was moving around.

Instead of getting a response, Oliver merely nocked an arrow and pointed it right at him but Lance stood his ground. For he would not allow himself to become a coward just cause of Oliver Queen. One could call it stubbornness but he'd call it making a point. One that would mainly really only make sense to him. "Out my way or this WILL end up in you and She will be most pleased either way."

 _She? The Hell is he on about now?_

"I can't do that Queen, if I let you past me and you hurt those girls, I know deep in me you will regret it more than you've ever regretted anything in your short little life. Which hasn't been much in my view."

"You've no idea of my regrets Detective but this will not be one of those."

Sighing to himself, Lance took out his gun and aimed it right at him with a tense crowd behind him with a few of its members unsure if they could even really watch the scene in front of them. The arrow let loose and came in his way and Lance had no choice in the few seconds he had to fire back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hate cliff hangers but I thought it would suit this really well. R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Also… Mid-Winter finales suck balls. Big, big donkey balls. And have any of you seen Ridiculous 6 yet?**

* * *

As Lance went to shoot at Queen, he felt an impact on his side that had him going off his feet as his gun went off. He soon found himself on the ground hard and groaning from it. "What the Hell!?" Got out the man as he pushed off who or whatever had just knocked him to the ground.

"Apologies Detective, but Oliver is my friend and I could not allow you to kill him." Came the Japanese accented voice of Maseo Yamashiro.

"Are ya nuts? Ya coulda gotten yourself killed! 'Sides, I wasn't aimin' to kill him as it is!" Hell, he'd been mostly intending to shoot him in the shoulder so it'd make it hard for him to use that bow of his.

"Not to mention ya coulda got someone else killed with that arrow on the loose like it was!"

Maseo looked apologetic as he hadn't thought about that when he went to stop the man. "Again, my apologies Detective. I will go to see if any are hurt."

Rushing quickly over to the cars, he quickly assessed that no one was injured. "That arrow just flew right over our heads." Informed Thea, causing Maseo to breathe a sigh of relief.

"What about my son!?"

The man winced at Moira's voice due to the shrillness of it and knew she wasn't going to like the fact he didn't know as he hadn't thought to check after getting off of Detective Lance. "At this time Moira, I do not know as the primary concern was to see if all of you were okay." He had to wince again when she gave him a glare that could melt steel.

"Unacceptable Mr. Yamashiro! See to him at once!" Thea thought her mom was being a little out of line with the poor treatment of the man. Yeah, she was worried too but that didn't mean there was a need for rudeness!

Not saying another word, he got up, walked over to his vehicle and making Moira and Thea confused in the process, dipped inside for a moment and then brought out a gun of his own. Looking over at where the Detective was, he seemed to be staring down at Oliver and that worried him greatly. "Hey! Just what the heck are you doing with that thing!?"

Looking at the frightened face of Thea, he quickly informed her it was a tranquilizer gun he'd picked up recently in case it was ever needed. Which to him, this was certainly a time that it was likely needed! Thea wanted to question why the Hell the man would think he'd need something like that but figured it might be best to wait til another time. Walking past the cars and hidden civilians and police officers, he then picked up the pace a bit to get to Oliver's downed self. Quentin turned towards him as he did so. "Not to worry, I got him in the shoulder."

 _Most unfortunate for Oliver in such a case. But at least it is not life threatening._

Lance knew that Moira Queen was going to be pretty damned unhappy about her boy getting shot, but the man was obviously unstable for cryin' out loud! Especially if this whole 'Vitura' business was actually a legit thing. To his absolute surprise however, he soon found himself painfully on the ground once again as Maseo paused in his tracks as Oliver now clearly had the advantage over the Detective. "The Hell!?" Lance had been sure of the fact that the punk who got his baby girl killed on that damned boat had passed out from the pain of a bullet to the shoulder!

 _Hate to do it, but I gotta give him credit for pullin' a fast one on me._ Groused the man in his head as the implications that came to him weren't that great if he was able to keep from passin' out after getting shot.

"Surprised Detective? You shouldn't be. Lian Yu taught me to Shengcun, to Survive. And I did from arrows and bullets to torture and got stronger from it all. Such will be your undoing this day and will please Her."

 _Torture? Arrows and bullets? The Hell was that Island!? Was it even an island!?_ Deserted islands shouldn't be a cause for all that damnit!

Quentin struggled to free himself but the punk had him surprisingly good and pinned to the ground while his shoulder bled a good deal. Something that should give him the advantage before long as even he can't do much else when it comes to feeling the effects of blood loss. "Again with this 'Her' business, you tryin' to get under her skirt or somethin' Queen? Is she really worth killin' your family over?"

"Her will is mine to obey as I have no desire to 'get under her skirt' as you put it."

A scoff was Quentin's response as he just didn't believe a damn word of that! "Always knew you were a piece of no good trash."

"Then you can take this knowledge with you to the Afterlife and She will reward me greatly."

Quentin was tired of this whole nonsense of some nameless woman, so he asked the loony toon just who in the Hell he'd been talking about and the answer surprised him greatly. What!? China White!? _Christ on a stick, so maybe there is somethin' to what that fella was talkin' about with the Triads._

"Goodbye Detective Lance, I'm sure Laurel and the others will be joining you and Sara in Death very soon."

His cold harsh words was something the older man could hardly believe he was hearing from a playboy rich kid like Queen. And he swore if he lived passed all this, he'd see about looking into this whole Vitura business and seeing what could be done to lock it all up or be destroyed as that stuff was just too damned dangerous to leave out on the streets for anyone's plans. He watched as the punk pulled an arrow out from his quiver and aimed the arrowhead straight down and couldn't help but think of his three girls even if he and Dinah weren't much anymore in what he felt was his final moments. _I guess this is it girls… I love you all._

However, to his complete surprise, Queen suddenly froze up and dropped the arrow that thankfully didn't hit anything vital on his face. Thankfully, Queen didn't fall on him as the Japanese fella came and pushed him off to the side and then offered him a hand. Taking it and getting helped up, he couldn't help but to ask what in the Hell had just happened. "Tranquilizer dart, I acquired the weapon some time ago as a just in case means."

"Huh, yeah, we'll uhh… We'll discuss you havin' that later." Maseo only nodded at the man and then watched as the Detective cuffed Oliver.

Something that the sight of made Moira, Thea, and Raisa none too happy about! Especially considering the fact he was bleeding still! Thankfully however he was patched up after getting put in the car so that he wouldn't be in danger of potentially dying from blood loss.

 **Six Hours Later…**

Oliver awoke with a groan thanks to the fact his head was pounding and that another part of him was hurting like Hell. "Where… Where am I?" Asked the man groggily as he tried to shake off the cobwebs in his head.

"At the Glades Precinct kid."

"Slade!?" Oh Hell, how could he possibly be alive!?

"Uhh no, Detective Lance actually." Came the sarcastic voice of the man that had Oliver breathing a sigh of relief as his head got clearer.

He noticed however that one of his arms wasn't exactly moving about as freely as he would have liked and when he saw the reason for why, he couldn't help but groan again. "Yeah, I don't know if you remember but I shot ya at your place." The drug test in the kid's system had determined that Maseo Yamashiro had been right in his thinking that the drug known as Vitura had been used on him.

Which annoyed Quentin somewhat as this meant that the punk could get off scot free since he wasn't in control of himself at all thanks to that damned drug. BOLOs had been put out for China White's arrest but so far nothing had happened regarding her and it made quite a few think that perhaps she'd already skipped town as a just in case kind of thing. Or that perhaps she was just damn good at hiding thanks to the life she has. "You happen to remember anything Queen?"

The look of pure sadness and horror on the younger man's face told Quentin that yes, yes he did remember despite the fact that Vitura effectively blocked all memories of one's actions while under its influence. Guilt was practically radiating off of Oliver as well. "Yeah… That Bitch did something so that I'd be able to remember what happened later. Oh God… I killed Ted!" There was no way he could forgive himself for that and never expected forgiveness from anyone.

"Mr. Grant you mean? Cause last I saw, he was walkin' around just fine if a little banged up lookin'."

The shocked look on Oliver's face caught Quentin off guard, as if he could hardly believe what he'd just been told. _That stuff did a real number on his head if he really thinks he actually killed Mr. Grant._

Oliver then broke down into tears and Quentin was thankful Queen's family wasn't there to see it happen as no doubt it would be Hell on them to witness. After getting released from the jail cell, Oliver had been immediately taken to court and Lance was honestly surprised by the results of it as he had expected the punk to get off. But Queen had taken what the judge had said and ran with it by willingly going into the Ward he'd been in previously for a year's time. Much to the outright displeasure of Moira and Thea Queen as both felt it wasn't right despite his saying he needed it. While the archer stayed at the Ward and getting the time he needed to deal with what had happened while undergoing another surgery for his shoulder, the Yamashiros and Ted Grant would watch over the city in his place.

He would also be briefly let out of the Ward in order to attend Andy Diggle's funeral with Veller and Anna a short distance away watching over him in case anything were to happen. A talk would also happen between Ted and Oliver at one point as well that would see the archer breaking down again into tears after being told there was nothing to forgive as he hadn't been in control of himself when it happened. The fact Ted couldn't actually die permanently unless someone went to extremes to do it was something of a relief for the younger man. His stay in the Ward proved beneficial in the long run as it helped to him deal with all his issues and come out a far better and healthier man both mentally and physically. His sister thankfully didn't fall back into bad habits during his time in the Ward either as she knew it would have been an insult to Andy's memory and to him as well.

Thankfully he'd also gain forgiveness from John as well, which helped factor into his healing during his recovery. The arrival of an alive Sara Lance helped to further ease the guilt Oliver had in himself and allowed for healing and forgiveness between him and the Lances, though it would take time due to how standoffish and cold she was for a time. On his last day in the Ward, he finally got himself a hair cut and shaped up his facial hair to resemble that of a Van Dyke look. Something his sister thought was weird as Hell and often teased him about. But he'd only say that he felt that it fit him after all he'd been through. Meeting Nyssa would prove to be interesting as well when she handed him his ass thanks to a mis-understanding involving Sara and he'd be the butt of jokes for a good long while too afterwards.

And if anyone later found China White filled with arrows and bullets? Nobody would make too much of a fuss about it even though Quentin would have his suspicions of who did it considering he knew that Queen could use a bow. But he'd never ask the man about it, even when he learned the kid practically danced over the news!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all were satisfied with the final chapter for this story and enjoyed it a great deal. I figured a stay in the Ward, especially a much longer time period would make the most sense after something like that happening to him. And I get that some of you might feel cheated about Ted still being alive, but remember he can be killed a total of 9 times and then have the cycle be restarted. He also got that ability back in the main story as well as you may remember when he got his memories and the like back. R and R!**


End file.
